NXT Generation
by SParkie96
Summary: Summary: We know that superheroes have kids at some point in their lives. We also know that some of the kids form and/or join other super powered teams. The The Avengers have the same idea. But will a certain Bat get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**NXT Generation **

**Summary: We know that superheroes have kids at some point in their lives. We also know that some of the kids form and/or join other super powered teams. The Justice League started a team of sidekicks known as "Young Justice". The Avengers had that same idea before the League six years ago, but their kids are very stubborn, especially Spider-Man's, who is already apart of a few teams. After those six years, they finally agreed. This is their story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. **

**January 10, 2012, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, 10:34 AM…**

Sami rubbed at her temples for the tenth time today. She **should **be in Middleton High School doing her History Exam and passing, but that didn't seem to be apart of her father's agenda for her for today. Instead, she was standing outside, thousands of feet in the air, on the deck of the Helicarrier with her father, Spidey, Captain America aka Steve Rogers, Hawk Eye, Colonial Fury and Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff. She shivered and rubbed her arms, attempting to warm them up in the slightest. Yeah, it was definitely a good idea to meet up with teammates on the Helicarrier deck, thousands of feet in the air, **in the middle of winter. **The dual colored hair girl growled to herself. She'd rather be in school now instead of here. Chilling comfortably in fourth period sounded way better than chilling to the bone with SHIELD agents,

"Dad?" she asked, breaking Peter out of his conversation with Black Widow, "Who are we waiting for?"

Peter chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Your teammates." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sami rolled her eyes. Great, more people to watch after. Hopefully she wasn't leader for this team like she was for the other three. She shuddered at the thought of Team Magix. Overly peppy fairy princesses who wore way too much color for her taste. That damn sun-fairy had the nerve to say that Sami's clothes were awkward. Did that chick ever really look at what she wore? Who wears furry (not UGS or FUGS just fur on the outside) pink boots with green jeaned shorts with a sparkling, bedazzled baby-blue tank top? But seriously, Sami's black tank top with blue jeans and sneakers were really that awkward to fairies? The teenager was broken out of her thoughts when her father had nudged her arm. She looked up to see the faces of the Capt, Fury and Widow staring at her intently,

"What?"

Fury smiled, "We asked you how you felt about the idea of running your own team." Sami blinked and crossed her arms,

"Fury, I already have three teams…wait…**RUNNING** my own team? I'm leader of this one too?" Sami asked in disbelief. Da' hell….

"Yes, you're running the shots here. You're the only one that has any experience with running a team. Besides you'll recognize three of them from your other team." Captain America explained. Sami looked up in confusion. Who?

The sound of a hoverboards approached the carrier. Everyone present turned their attention to the two approaching figures. Sami smiled. Jack Dublin and his step-dad Harry Osborn aka Hob-Goblin landed on the Helicarrier in front of the group,

"This is it? Just a Dynamic Duo? Where is everyone?" Harry asked with a joking tone, slapping Peter five. Jack did the same to Sami. Captain smiled and shook his head,

"Their slowly making their ways over. It's not exactly easy to get your child out of school." Peter explained. Harry gave him a confused look,

"Pete, Jay goes to the same school as Sami." Harry explained.

"And Sami has a pass that allows her to leave school at anytime of the day. The other Teen Heroes have them, doesn't Jay?" Peter asked. Harry went to open his mouth, but Jack gave a quiet, "No". Peter shook his head with a smile,

"You didn't go pick it up at the office yet, did you?" Peter asked. Both Harry and Jack shook their heads. Peter laughed and Sami said "Ha!" and pointed at Jack, who smacked her hand. Sami tapped him on the arm and they both held up their hands up in a mock fight position as they both got into a play fight, tapping each other on the arms and sides. Jack got Sami in a headlock and gave her a noogie. Harry and Pete couldn't help but watch the two in amusement, smiles on their faces,

"I still can't believe it's been fifteen years since they first met and they're still best friends. If someone didn't know better, they would've thought that those two were related." Peter said, patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry nodded in agreement as Sami got out of the headlock and chased Jack down to the other end of the Helicarrier. They passed the Hulk on the way by,

"Hulk, good to see you. Did you here about the new unit?" Nick Fury asked. Hulk nodded,

"Hulk would've brought son, but She-Hulk said no." Hulk replied. As Sami and Jack were coming back around, Hulk grabbed the two of them and pulled them into a strong embrace, "Hulk want hug."

Sami patted at the giant green arm that was squeezing her and Jack, "It's nice...to...see you...too...Hulk...ugh! Too tight!" Sami said through shallow breaths. Jack pounded his fist on the arm. Hulk apologized and released the two teens. They both fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Jack lifted his arm and tapped Sami on the back of the head with a devious smile. Sami returned it and rolled her eyes. They both got to their feet as a jet flew towards them,

"Here's two more!" Hawkeye called. When the jet landed, it revealed that Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman sat in the front with the Human Torch and two teenagers in the back seat. The Thing must have been in the very back. The door opened as the Fantastic Four plus two more came stepped out,

"Dr. Richards, Sue, Johnny, and Ben. Good to see you four today," Captain greeted, "who are these two young gentlemen?" Captain asked as he motioned to the two teenagers. Both were blond, except the taller had his hair spiked while the other's hair reached just under his chin. The taller wore washed out jeans with a dark blue t-shirt with a jeaned jacket over it and black converse on his feet. Sami also noted that the taller had dirty blond hair while the shorter had bleach blond hair. Said, bleached blond had on a sweater vest with tan khackis and brown dress shoes,

"This," Susan said, motioning to the bleached blond, "is mine and Reed's son, Franklin Richards. He's only seventeen."

"And this," Johnny said motioning to the taller, "Is my boy Johnny Storm Jr. or JJ for short. This knucklehead is seventeen as well." he finished as he ruffled his son's hair. JJ chuckled and slapped his father's hand away. Captain, Pete, and Harry nodded and shook hands with the two boys,

"Welcome. We hope you two will like it here. Sam, Jay, get over here and meet the new guys!" Harry called. Sami and Jack jogged over to the group. Susan gasped,

"Oh my goodness! Look how big they got! Oh Peter, Samantha is absolutely beautiful and Harry, your little Jack is so handsome!" Susan cooed as she looked at the younger teens. Sami blushed and Jack chuckled nervously. JJ and Franklin just stared at the other two,

"Franklin, Johnny Jr, this is my daughter Sami and this is Harry's son Jack. Sami and Jack, Johnny Jr. is Uncle John's son and Franklin is Uncle Reed's and Aunt Susan's son." Peter explained. Sami held her hand out to JJ, who took it in both of his and kissed the top,

"Pleasure to meet you, Sami. I'm Johnny, or JJ for short. Did you know that Samantha is my favorite name because of its beauty?" JJ asked. Franklin and Jack chuckled. Sami gave him a puzzled look,

"Um, thank you?" Sami said in confusion. Franklin calmed himself and brushed passed JJ,

"I'm Franklin, it's nice to meet you. Don't mind my cousin, he gets a little weird sometimes." Franklin explained. Sami nodded,

"It's nice to meet both of you. As you may or may not know, we are assembling a team of our own here," Sami explained, "hopefully, we can meet the rest of our team soon so we could all try and bond."

Before the teenagers could properly get acquianted, they heard more jet-like noises. The teenagers turned to see both Iron Man and Iron Dude land carrying two other people. The taller male could be identified as Johnny Blaze aka Ghost Rider and his son, J.C. Blaze. The two Iron Men masks slid up and revealed Tony Stark and Justin Bieber/Stark. Justin wiped off the sweat on his forehead as he breathed heavily,

"J.C., you need to lay off the Reese's. You're too damn heavy." Justin panted. J.C. rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, dude. You're just a wuss." he replied back. Tony and Johnny exchanged annoyed glances and turned their attention to Spidey, Harry, and the Fantastic Four,

"Sorry we're late, but we had to wait for Iron Brat Jr." Johnny explained. Tony gave him a dirty look, too tired to give him a clever retort. Thing gave the two a confused look,

"Iron Brat Jr?" he asked. Tony just waved him off and muttered something about telling the stone like man later. Justin and J.C. walked over to the four teenagers. Justin looked the two foreign blonds up and down. J.C. just held out his hand to the two,

"J.C. Blaze, son of the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze." He said. Justin held out his hand to the two as well,

"Justin Bieber/Stark, adopted and blood relative of Iron Man aka Tony Stark of Stark Industries." Justin explained. Franklin and JJ introduced themselves to the newest arrivals. Jack slapped Justin and J.C. five. J.C. gave Sami a smile, "Do we have to introduce ourselves to you too?" he chuckled. Sami rolled her eyes and told him to shut up as she slapped the offered hand away also muttering something about, "Being a Smartass". J.C. laughed,

"Rather be a smart one than a dumb one."

Colonial Fury stood near the teenagers, looked over them, and turned to the older group of heroes, "Is this everyone?" he shouted over the wind. Steve shook his head,

"Mine's on the way." he explained. The teenagers exchanged confused looks. Jack leaned over towards Sami and whispered, "Did you know he had a kid?" to which she replied with a shrug. Fury looked at Steve in disbelief,

"Yours? You have a child?" the African American man asked. Steve shook his head,

"It was part of a blood transfusion. I gave blood and now this boy has the same abilities as me." Steve replied. Before anyone could ask, another jet landed on the Helicarrier deck and faced away from the groups. The door to the jet opened with a hiss. In the doorway was a bald, African American teenager of about eighteen years old stepped out in a Captain America type outfit with a shield. But the shield was different from the Captain's. This one looked like a Knight's shield with red, white and blue coloration with a star in the middle. The teen's eyes were shielded by a blue mask. Steve smiled as the teen stepped down off of the jet and approached the groups. Steve met him halfway and put a hand on the shorter male's shoulders,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Eli Bradley also known as Patriot."

* * *

><p><strong>There is the end of Chapter One. Review andor fav if you would like some more. Feedback would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NXT Generation **

**Summary: We know that superheroes have kids at some point in their lives. We also know that some of the kids form and/or join other super powered teams. The Justice League started a team of sidekicks known as "Young Justice". The Avengers had that same idea before the League six years ago, but their kids are very stubborn, especially Spider-Man's, who is already apart of a few teams. After those six years, they finally agreed. This is their story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 10, 2012, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, 11:34 AM…..<strong>

Finally, both groups of heroes were allowed to go inside the actual helicarrier. The older Avengers went to the Meeting Hall and left the teenagers in the Recreation/Gym area. Franklin, J.J. and Eli stood awkwardly to the side while Jack, Sami, Justin, and J.C. stood in a group, conversing about this current situation,

"So," Justin started quietly, "you're the leader of this team too? What team don't you lead?" Sami glared at her cousin, feeling the need to smack him upside the head. She withheld the temptation. She took a deep breath, trying to wrap her thoughts around what was going on,

"Yes, Justin. I am. It's still overwhelming. And for your information, I didn't choose to be leader of the Teen Heroes or Team Magix OR this team. They were all giving to me. The Teen Heroes voted me leader and so did Team Magix. I was told that I was being the leader of this team due to experience. So, don't give me a batch of shit." Sami explained bluntly. Justin held his hands up in defence,

"Chill, I was just asking." he defended. Jack and J.C. exchanged looks. J.C. cleared his throat,

"Did anyone else feel a little intimidated by Patriot over there?" J.C. asked, thumbing towards Eli's direction. Sami looked over at Patriot, who was staring back at her with almost a glare. Sami returned it as they both stood like that, almost daring the other to do something about it. Jack noticed and put a hand over Sami's eyes,

"Let's not start a staring contest. You know how well those end." Jack scolded as he turned Sami's eyes in his direction. Jack looked back at the red, white, and blue clad boy, who was currently looking toward the direction of the useless window. Sami quietly growled to herself and broke from the group. Jack thought her intentions were hostile but the ideas were shot down when he saw her walk in the direction of Franklin and J.J. He sighed in relief.

Franklin and J.J. were engaged in a conversation about which superhero was better when Sami walked in their direction. They both hushed up as the girl approached. She smiled,

"So, you're parents are apart of the Fantastic Four. That seems pretty cool." Sami said. J.J. got into a "I'm about to Flirt" position and Franklin returned the smile,

"Thanks, beautiful. Being the daughter of Spider-Man seems hot." J.J. said with a wink. Sami kind of blushed and laughed,

"Yeah, but being the daughter of my other dad doesn't seem like a fun thing either." Sami laughed. J.J. and Franklin exchanged confused glances,

"Other dad? Spidey's gay?" J.J. asked. Sami thought about it and rapidly shook her head,

"No, no, no! I mean I have another father, but I also have a mother and father. It was a biological thing back in 1995. Sorry for the confusion." She apologized, but J.J. shook his head,

"It's a'ight, beautiful. So, who is your other dad? I bet that's where you get most of your looks and charm from." JJ said, flashing another smile.

"You sure you wanna know?" She asked. JJ nodded. Sami took a breath,

"Batman." she said bluntly. JJ looked at her and cracked up. Sami blushed in embarassment. Was he making fun of her or did he seriously not believe her? JJ calmed himself down a bit,

"No, seriously though. Who's your daddy?" JJ asked. Sami stayed silent and gave him a look that read "Are You Serious?". JJ's chuckling slowed and looked at her with a shocked face. He suddenly realized something,

"You're serious?" he asked, uneasy. Sami nodded back. JJ turned a shade of white and sweat beaded up on his forehead,

"So, you're bugged? He just heard everything I said?"

"I wouldn't allow him to if he tried. The League doesn't exactly get along with the Avengers," JJ took in a deep breath as relief washed over him. Sami flashed a devious smile,

"but it doesn't mean my boyfriend didn't hear everything." she said as she turned to Franklin and engaged into a scientific conversation. JJ turned nervous again. She had a friggin' boyfriend? He thought about it and smacked himself in the forehead. Of course she had a boyfriend. She was Sami Jay Lynn Parker. But her boyfriend was able to hear everything he said? Shit! Great, now some punk would probably want to kick his ass. He smacked himself again. He was the son of the Human Torch, he could probably kick the kid's punkass.

Everyone fell silent when the Captain came back with a shadow behind him. The teens stood in a line shoulder-to-shoulder. They saluted and stayed silent. Sami groaned when she saw who the shadow was,

"What the hell are you doing here, Bats?" The Batman just stood there as he observed the teenagers. He then shot Sami the signature Bat-Glare before turning back to Steve,

"This is it? This is the best you could gather?" Batman asked. Steve chuckled,

"Are you surprised?"

"Hardly. If Sami wasn't here, this team wouldn't last eighteen minutes out in the field." Batman scoffed. Sami laughed,

"Puh-Leez Bats! This team could probably hold their own with or without me. You're doubting the wrong people here." the female said as she broke from the lineup and went to poke at Batman's chest right over the center of the the bat symbol. He snatched her wrist,

"Do you have any idea how powerful you are? How much better you could be withou-"

"Don't give me that lecture. I know I'm powerful, but even I need help once and awhile. Look at my new teammates. THEY have potential. WE are a team that will be able to work together. SO SORRY that we're not as perfect as your little Junior Justice League." Sami said as she ripped her wrist out of her father's grasp. He glared down at her and stayed quiet, as if he were contemplating something in his head. Neither Sami or Batman broke eye contact. Bats let out a quiet sigh,

"You still ne-"

"My other father and my mother already gave permission. Sorry but that's two to one." Sami said. Batman went into deep thought again. The rest of the newly formed team could practically feel the tension in the air as the two "Bats" stood there face-to-face in silence. Captain America went to say something until Batman turned and looked at him, the emotions of the bat-clad man was unknown,

"I'll give it a week. If they shall fail, I'm yanking Sami off the team and training her myself. End of discussion." Captain nodded. Sami looked at the elders in disbelief,

"Capt? What is he-"

"If this team of yours doesn't work out, you're coming back to Gotham with me and I'm transferring you over to the Justice League. Do I make myself clear?" Batman asked. Sami was livid,

"What? You can't do that! Why would you-"

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Batman repeated. Sami glared up at him. She hit him once in the chest before turning away, not agreeing to the bat's demands. She stood back in her place in line. She never once looked at him again. The Dark Knight once again turned to Steve,

"Keep me updated on this. I want to know everything that goes on here every second of the day." Batman said before he took the elevator back to the main deck. Steve turned back to the teenagers with a sympathetic look, mostly towards Sami, who was busy glaring at the wall behind the Captain. No one said a word and there was a pregnant silence that filled the air for about five minutes. After that, JJ broke the silence,

"Can he really do that? Just go and transfer one of us?" the blond asked. Captain nodded sadly,

"Unfortunately." he replied. Eli took a step up,

"But she is the daughter of Spider-Man. That man-"

"That man is also her father. I have no say in where she goes." Steve interrupted. Eli shut his mouth and looked at the floor before looking to Sami. He gave her an apologenic look to which she nodded in his direction. Sami huffed as she glared at the door that the bat just left through. The rest of the team watched her. JJ shook his head,

"How are you still alive?" he asked. Sami gave him a puzzled look. JJ threw his arms in the air,

"Come on! Not even Superman is allowed to look into the eyes of Batman without feeling uneasy. Nobody can look into Batman's eyes and live!" JJ hollered. Steve looked towards Sami before turning back to JJ,

"Jay, though it is true that some people are uncomfortable with staring into Batman's eyes, Sami is not afraid of her own-"

"Don't say it." Sami demanded. Steve nodded as he held up his hands in defense, motioning for Sami to calm down. Jack cleared his throat,

"Regardless. The Batman is still a douchebag." Jack said.

"I heard that!" A distant voice called back. JJ, Justin, and Franklin gave the door a horrified look. Eli turned to look back at Sami in disbelief,

"He can hear us?" Eli asked in a whisper. Sami shrugged,

"What can I say? He's the Batman." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I made Batman such a douche, but that's how I think he would react in a situation like that. I'll update soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**NXT Generation **

**Summary: We know that superheroes have kids at some point in their lives. We also know that some of the kids form and/or join other super powered teams. The Justice League started a team of sidekicks known as "Young Justice". The Avengers had that same idea before the League six years ago, but their kids are very stubborn, especially Spider-Man's, who is already apart of a few teams. After those six years, they finally agreed. This is their story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 26, 2012, Middleton High School, 10:30am...<strong>

Sami sat at her desk as she tuned out Mr. Rotwood, who was currently, "monologing" about mythical creatures. Her mind was still wrapped around what had happened at S.H.I.E.L.D sixteen days ago. Once Spider-Man heard that the Dark Knight had visited the helicarrier, Spidey decided to pull Sami out of there for a few days. She huffed in frustration at the thought of Batman. Who the hell did he think he was? She pounded her fist on the desk. She suddenly felt eyes on her and Mr. Rotwood went silent. She looked around and then looked down at her desk. She hadn't noticed it a few seconds ago. She broke the desk-top in half. She looked up and Rotwood glared at her. She groaned,

"I know, I'm going." Sami groaned as she grabbed her bag and took the pass from Rotwood as she left to go to the Principal's office. She heard the whispering and mutters of the class before she shut the door. She wandered down the hallway as she stood in front of the Office door. She reached for the knob, but paused when she heard a familiar voice on the other side,

"I'm looking for a student of yours. Do you happen to know what class she might be in at this moment?" a male voice asked. The receptionist, Mrs. Larmour, chuckled in reply as she tapped the keys on her keyboard,

"Of course! What student are you looking for?" the old woman asked,

"Samantha Jay Lynn Parker? She does go here, right?" the male asked. She blinked at the door in confusion. The male was looking for her? He's probably another fan boy.

"Why yes she does. She should be in History. Room 127." Mrs. Larmour replied as she laughed. The man laughed as well.

"Thank You, Nancy."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Wayne." Mrs. Larmour said. She backed away from the door in shock. Mr. Wayne? As in Bruce Wayne? What the hell was Bruce doing here? Sami twisted the doorknob and proceeded inside. Bruce nodded toward her and Mrs. Larmour gave her a concerned look,

"Here she is. What is it this time, Miss Parker?" the old woman asked as she ran her hand through her graying blond hair. Sami gave Bruce a glare before turning her attention toward the receptionist. Sami placed the pass on the desk and turned around to put her bag on the sofa near the door. Mrs. Larmour sighed as she read the pass,

"You broke a desk, Miss Parker?" the woman asked, as if seeing this would happen. Bruce turned his head to stare at her in disbelief. Sami nodded,

"Yea. I had a rough few days, Nance." Sami explained. Bruce raised a brow as Nancy sighed again,

"This should be the part where I tell you that it is impolite to call teachers and staff by their first name, but you'll just ignore it anyway." Nancy said with a shake of her head. Sami waved her hand at her and sat on the sofa. Mrs. Larmour typed it up on her computer and turned to the other two occupants in the room. She cleared her throat,

"Miss Parker, Mr. Wayne is here looking for you. Do I want to know why?" Sami shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her left leg over her right knee and leaned on the left arm of the sofa, palm resting on her forehead. She stared at the older gentleman. Bruce also cleared his throat,

"I'm here to offer you a Wayne Enterprise's scholarship to Gotham Academy. Are you interested?" Bruce asked as he sat on the seat opposite of the sofa. Mrs. Larmour looked up from her paperwork and looked back and forth from Sami to Bruce, mouth agape. Sami snorted,

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fairly happy to stay in Middleton. Sorry." Sami said bluntly. Mrs. Larmour let out a surprised noise as she turned her head to Bruce, waiting for a reply from the playboy. Bruce looked as if he was deep in thought,

"Maybe you would like to think it over?" Bruce asked. Sami shrugged,

"I'll think about it." she replied. Mrs. Larmour let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She chuckled as she got up off of her chair. Sami and Bruce looked toward her,

"Excuse me for a moment." Nancy said as she hurried to the Principal's official office. When the door closed, Bruce looked toward Sami, who glared back,

"Why?" the teenager asked. Bruce gave her a puzzled look,

"Why, what?" Bruce asked. Sami grunted and got up the couch as she looked down at the billionaire with a disgusted look,

"You know damn well what 'why' means!" Sami exclaimed. Bruce held a finger to his lips. Sami flipped him off. Bruce sighed and relaxed in his seat as he sat back,

"I know. I'm making preparations."

"For what? If my new team fails? Well let me tell you this, Mr. Wayne. I assure you, we will not fail." Sami exclaimed again, saying Mr. Wayne in the most sarcastic way. Bruce only hummed and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and folding his hands in front of his lips. By the look on the man's face, Sami could tell that Bruce was obviously in deep thought,

"Did your parents tell you that they had already agreed to let you train with me?" Bruce asked. Sami stared at him,

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Samantha. Bloom saw it as 'excellent bonding time together'. Obviously she wants us to try and get along." Bruce explained. Sami snorted and rolled her eyes,

"Yeah right. My mom can be an airhead at times, but she's not stupid, unless you convinced her yourself somehow." Sami replied. Bruce went to make a comment but shut his mouth once Mrs. Larmour walked back into the room with Principal Ishiyama on her tail. Ishiyama smiled and held out a hand. Bruce returned the smile and shook the woman's hand,

"Middleton is proud to have such an intelligent man such as yourself here in our high school. I've heard from Nancy here that you're offering Miss Parker a full scholarship to Gotham Academy. Am I correct?" Ishiyama asked. Bruce nodded. Ishiyama smile got even wider,

"I asked, but she denied." Bruce said, motioning towards Sami. Ishiyama's face went from happy to shocked in three seconds flat as she turned to look at Sami,

"Why is that, Miss Parker?" the asian woman asked. Sami sighed and told her that she was just not interested. Ishiyama huffed and returned to her "happy" form. She turned to Bruce and motioned him into her office as the three adults in the room left for about ten or fifteen minutes, leaving Sami by herself in the main office. Once they returned, all three had their attentions turned toward Sami. She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Yes?" she asked non-too lightly. Ishiyama cleared her throat,

"Parker, Mr. Wayne has agreed to let you stay with him in Gotham for a month to try-out Gotham Academy for that amount of time. Do not worry, you won't have to wear a uniform. Mr. Wayne has also offered to buy you the school supplies that are required. He has also informed us that he will have his butler escort you to and from school with Bruce's son, Richard. Does that sound okay to you?" Ishiyama asked. She kind of winced after she was done after she saw the look of utter disgust on Sami's features. Sami sighed,

"Why don't people ever give me a chance to think things over before they force me?" Sami asked. Larmour and Ishiyama only gave her confused looks while Bruce shot her a displeased glance. When no one else in the room moved or said a word, the brunette just sighed,

"Fine, I'll go. But no uniforms. I mean it." Sami commanded. All three adults smiled. Sami ignored all of them and gathered her things and headed out the door. Bruce shook hands with the two elderly ladies and left as well.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**NXT Generation **

**Summary: We know that superheroes have kids at some point in their lives. We also know that some of the kids form and/or join other super powered teams. The Justice League started a team of sidekicks known as "Young Justice". The Avengers had that same idea before the League six years ago, but their kids are very stubborn, especially Spider-Man's, who is already apart of a few teams. After those six years, they finally agreed. This is their story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong> **4, 2012, Middleton High School, 10:30am...**

It had taken a few days, but Sami had transferred over to Gotham Academy. She was unwillingly going just to shut Daddy Bat up. The girl was standing outside the Wayne Manor as she awaited Alfred to drive her and Dick to the school. She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She was starting to really regret saying yes to this whole ordeal. Wishing that she could at least take her own car, but normal sophmore's didn't drive cars. Especially high-tech cars full of alien tech, with a tank full of nitrous and different types of weaponry plus an attack dog in the trunk.

The sound of the front door closing shook her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Bruce jogging out of the front door to one of his newer cars. Before he made it to the Mercedes, he turned and planted a kiss on Sami's forehead and wishing her good luck on her first day. She gave him a dirty look and an eye roll. Yeah, in other words, "You're going to this school and you're going to like it".

Dick ran out two minutes later with Alfred hot on his heels. The elderly man opened the door to the car. Dick slid in, but Sami looked confused. Why was-oh she was supposed to slide in too. She did as she slid in next to Dick, who had his nose buried into his textbook. She was going to start a conversation with him, but the boy didn't exactly make things easier when it came to getting to know someone. Then again, Bruce didn't trust her enough to watch Dick or leave him with her and the Kid Heroes when she babysat them. Taking in a sigh of hope, she decided that she was at least going to try and talk to the kid,

"Hey, um, Dick. What are you studying for?" Sami asked, peering over the younger's shoulder and at the book. Dick peeked up at her, not exactly sure if he wanted to say anything. He just shrugged,

"Algebra." he said hurriedly. Sami just raised a brow. He must've felt awkward too. She just nodded and looked out the window as the car started to move. She gave another sigh as they passed numerous houses and trees and cars. She turned her attention back to Dick,

"So, are you going to the middle school?" she asked. He gave a curt chuckle and lowered his textbook,

"I'm in ninth grade." Dick chuckled. Sami gave him a surprised look,

"Ninth? But you're like...twelve! What are you doing in the ninth grade?" she asked with pure bewilderment. Dick let out another chuckle, putting the textbook back into his school pack. He cleared his throat,

"The Gotham Middle School decided that I was intelligent enough to be pushed up into the Gotham Academy. Even though I should be in seventh grade, I'm now in ninth." Dick explained. Sami thought about it, but nodded her head. It kind of made sense. Just like with Tim and Jim in the SKIP program, but were pushed back into their original grade after Middleton Administrators decided that the high school students didn't need anymore havoc. Dick cleared his throat once again,

"So, do you have any other siblings?" he asked as blue eyes shone up at her. Sami gave a half hearted chuckle of her own,

"You have no idea." Sami laughed. Dick sat contently and listened intently on their way over to the school. They both exchanged stories about the Teen Heroes, Young Justice, Middleton, the newly formed Young Avengers, and other things.

The vehicle came to a sudden stop, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Alfred opened the door for them both and they exited, saying their good-bye's while they were at it. Dick hurried over to some red-headed girl, but stopped mid-step and turned to Sami,

"C'mon! I'll show you around!" Dick called excited. He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the red head's position. They were stopped by a snooty looking blonde girl,

"Actually, Freashman, I believe that's my job." said blond girl explained. Dick poked a tongue out at her. She just gave him a dirty look. Dick looked to Sami and gave her a look of pity and mouthed out "Good Luck". He went back over to his gal friend, who was joined by a dirty blond haired girl. Sami looked at the girl in front of her and held out a hand,

"I'm Samantha Jay Lynn-" Sami started, but the blond cut her off with a giggle,

"I know who you are. I'm Bette Kane, your Student Liaison! I'll be showing you around Gotham Academy. What's up with the clothes? Not too keen on uniforms?" Bette asked as she pushed platnium blond locks off of her shoulders. Sami raised a brow, not liking the tone of this one. The girl sounded too...Bonnie-ish. Like Bette was better than everyone else. She was uncertain, but forced a smile,

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the uniform type. Only when it comes to work." Sami joked. Bette laughed and hooked her arm into one of Sami's arms and pulled her along,

"So, why were you in a car with Geek Grayson?" Bette asked,

"He's my little brother. Why? What's wrong with 'em?" Sami wondered.

She saw Bette give an eye-roll and a snort. Bette went from Sweetheart to TBM (Total Bitch Mode). She went on and on about how Dick stalks the popular kids, walks around like he's better than everyone, but says how she thinks that it's hilarious when he gets shoved into a locker or bullied by the Football Team. Sami raised her brow again. That sure as hell didn't sound like the sweet kid she spoke to in the limo. Sami cleared her throat, cutting the other out of her complaining,

"Bette, that sounds rotten." Sami explained.

Bette muttered something under her breath and went on another Bitching Tirade. This time though, the Teen Hero Leader tuned her out as they proceeded through the building. Crys for help reached her ears and Sami turned around, Bette doing the same. Bette began to laugh and Sami wasn't too amused. The Football Captain, Billy Von Shneider, or that's what Sami had thought Bette had said. The scene in front of her made her angry.

Billy and his football buddies cornered Dick into the lockers, cussing and calling him, "Circus Bitch" or "Where's ya Mommy and Daddy?" or "Are you as flexible in bed as they say?". Billy's bud, John raised a fist at the helpless twelve year old,

"Don't worry, Little Dickie. This won't hurt a bit!" John laughed as he went to strike.

Dick heard Bette call for someone, but he could comprehend. John's fist was snapped back toward his wrist and covered with someone else's hand. Dick looked up and saw Sami above and in front of him, defending him against the football players. She looked utterly pissed as her fingers crunched white skinned knuckles. They gave a harsh cracking and John let out a yelp of pain,

"Lemme go!" John hollered.

Sami shrugged and shoved the taller boy back, releasing his hand while she was at it. The older boy flew back and hit the opposite lockers and slid to the ground with a groan. Billy, his asian friend Ted, and his black friend Tyler looked at the Teen Hero in disbelief. Sami cocked her brow, as if challenging one of them to even try anything else. Sami pushed passed Ted and Tyler and grabbed Billy by the front of his leathermen's jacket. She hoisted him up against the wall, holding him up in the air,

"Now, first thing's first. You're going to apologize to Dick here. Then, you and your little Butt Buddies are going to clean up your friend and leave Dick alone. Got it?" Sami growl in a threatening tone. Billy quickly nodded his head and was dropped to the ground. Ted and Tyler picked John up off the floor and dragged him down the hall. Bette latched on to Billy and followed him back to class.

Sami turned back to Dick and held out her hand. Dick accepted it greatfully. Once he was off of the floor, Sami dusted him off,

"You okay?" she asked. The ebony haired boy nodded with a smile,

"Thanks, but he didn't apologize." Dick said with a joking smile. The brunette rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. She asked him why he didn't fight back or tell Bruce. He explained that he tried not to let him bother him too much, but was greatful that Sami was there anyway. He widened his eyes as a sudden realization came to him,

"Won't you get in trouble?" Dick asked. Sami only shrugged her shoulders. The worst Gotham could do was suspend her or expel her. Not that she would mind that, but she would feel bad for leaving Dick behind. She sighed,

"Yeah, and Bruce'll probably be pissed at me. He's already mad at me for staying with the Avengers. Though it was only fair that I did. I knew them longer and they've known me since the day I was born. It wouldn't have been right to leave. I know Bruce is my parent, but so are Bloom and Peter. " Sami explained. Dick nodded in understanding. Both youngling's decided that the tops of their shoes were suddenly interesting as they both stared down at them. There was a heavy silence in the air, but Dick's frustrated huff broke through the silence,

"You'll think Bruce will be mad at me for not telling him about Bill?" Dick asked as he looked back up at Sami. She gave another shrug,

"Well, if worse comes to worse, you could always transfer over to Middleton. You and your two girly friends." Sami suggested. The shorter boy shook his head,

"I have a better chance of seeing Hell freeze over." he joked with a bitter chuckle. Sami chuckled too and started down the hall,

"Too late, Hell already froze over." Sami returned as they both went down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

To say that Bruce Wayne was happy would be a lie. To say that Bruce Wayne was mad would be an understatement. To say that Bruce Wayne was infruriated would be the correct statement. He was less than happy to receive a call from the school while he was at work. The Secretary explained to him over the phone that his, "beautifully, talented, intelligent, daughter" had brutally attacked the Captain of the Football Team and his three team mates and succeeded in breaking the Running-Back's wrist. He knew Sami was going to be trouble, but not "Beat up the Football Team before First Period" trouble.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he pulled up into the school parking lot, setting the car in park. He calmly got out and walked up to the building and inside until he reached the Dean's Office. He heard Sami's voice talking to Ms. Mallory, the Secretary, about the Middleton Football games. Bruce breathed out a sigh and slowly turned the knob, letting himself in. The room went silent as the two females quieted themselves in Bruce's presence. Ms. Mallory stood up, giving a chipper, "Hello, Mr. Wayne". Sami, on the other hand just gave a curt wave. The young Secretary motioned the two into the Dean's part of the office and they both followed, Bruce giving a short and unnoticed glare toward the sixteen year old.

Dean Fukanaga reviewed Sami Parker's file from Middleton and shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation. He knew having a Parker in Gotham Academy would be trouble, but he didn't know she would get into a fist fight on the first day. He just hoped that God gave mercy on his soul when Mr. Wayne walks in. He heard the door open and looked up. Well, speak of the devil. Fukanaga stood up and shook the billionaire's hand, as both father and daughter sat down in front of the desk. The Dean sat back down,

"Good Morning, Mr. Wayne. Miss Parker." the Asian man said. Bruce gave a smile while Sami did a half salute. Fukanaga sighed. This was going to be a long chat.

Bruce walked out of the building with a fuming Sami walking beside him. Bruce opened the car door on the passenger side for Sami to get in. She did and slammed the door herself. While the man was getting to his side of the door, thoughts raced through the brunette's head. Damn, she only received three days suspension. She was hoping that she would be expelled. She did want to save Dick, but her thoughts wanted her to leave this damned place. She felt the car move a bit and looked to see Bruce settle in the driver's side and cleared his throat,

"What were you possibly thinking?" Bruce asked sternly.

Said Samantha sighed and looked out the window. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sami still refused to answer. Bruce gave out his own sigh as he pulled over and shut the car off. He took his hands off of the steering wheel and looked at her,

"Sam, is something going on in school? Did that boy start with you? Is that why you injured him?" Bruce interrogated. Sami snorted,

"Not with me." she replied smoothly. Bruce raised a brow and gave a questioning look. Who started with whom?

"Then why did you hurt him? Did he hurt someone else?" he asked. Sami nodded,

"Duh, that's why. I save people, so why not help at school? I do it all the time." She said. Bruce rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated groan,

"Samantha, you save people after school hours, not during them." Bruce practically barked. Sami growled and got in his face. She leaned dangerously over her seat. She had just about enough of this little interrogation session. Just because she was a violent fighter in Middleton, everyone now thought that she would start a fight for absolutely no reason at all! But in Middleton, she had a reason to fight back! In self defense for herself and those who were helpless or those that were close to her! She felt another growl in the back of her throat and looked Bruce directly in the eyes, ice blue eyes meeting dark blue hues,

"I was defending your son, god damn it! I kicked that kid's ass for harassing your son! Why the hell else would I attack a human in Gotham?" she practically hollered.

Bruce sat back in his seat and thought about her words. Why would that older boy attack Dick? What had the boy done to the older teenager to cause Dick to be in harm's way? He was sure Dick's parents had raised him right til the age of eight, and Bruce treated him right and cared for him. What was wrong with him? He turned back to the enraged teenager,

"What did Dick do to anger Billy?" Bruce asked.

She looked at him and sat back in her seat. She had crossed her arms over her chest as she recalled mentally why Billy was picking on poor Dick. She took a breath and explained what Bette had told her, what Billy and his bubs were doing to Dick and their reasons for why they hurt him. Then she explained the real reason of her trouble. After she had done so, Bruce looked a little less happy. He started up the vehicle and rushed back to the school. Once out front, he gave her a stern, "Stay" and went back into the building. After about twenty minutes, he reappeared, dragging a flustered Dick Grayson behind him. Dick got inside as well as Bruce. Dick looked from Sami to Bruce,

"Bruce? What's going on?" Dick asked timidly.

"I'm transferring you, Barbera, and Artemis to Middleton." Bruce replied. Dick looked shocked, but in a good way and Sami was more than happy to hear that.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Next chapter will be about Dick's first day at Middleton, as well as his first encounter with Ben.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**NXT Generation **

**Summary: We know that superheroes have kids at some point in their lives. We also know that some of the kids form and/or join other super powered teams. The Justice League started a team of sidekicks known as "Young Justice". The Avengers had that same idea before the League six years ago, but their kids are very stubborn, especially Spider-Man's, who is already apart of a few teams. After those six years, they finally agreed. This is their story. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 3rd, 2012, Middleton High School, 7:30 AM...<strong>

Another month wasted filing transfer papers back into Middleton and new ones to add to the filing cabinet. Sami inhaled the cold air of the morning through the open windows of her Camaro. She had reconnected with her old team as well as her new team, who had all agreed to the new training schedule that Captain America had created for them under Hawk Eye's watchful...well, eye. Nonetheless, the Young Avengers were happy to see her "survive" Batman's wrath. So far, life was back to normal, well almost normal. Dick and his two friends had been transferred over to Middleton. Today, was Dick's first day, before Barbara and Artemis decided to join him tomorrow. He was the "Experiment" for whether the two girls wanted to transfer over or he goes back to Gotham.

Speaking of Dick, he currently sat in the backseat of her car, staring out the window, but not daring to open it. Sami felt very nervous about bringing him here. She had reluctantly convinced J.C. to pick Ben and Justin up this morning and take him to school in his new red with hot rod flamed Ford Mustang convertible.

Though convincing Ben to leave at five o'clock in the morning proved to be a very difficult task. The twelve year old proved to be very persistant, asking why he had to ride with Justin and J.C. Sami had just simply told him that she had a surprise for everyone. Though Ben put up a very well put together argument, he was defeated by Sami's equivalence of the "Bat-Glare" and an empty threat that she would never pull through with.

Sami let out another tired sigh as she stood outside of her car, watching out for J.C.'s car. She turned on the black out mode on her windows, mostly because Dick didn't want anyone to stare at him. He still refused to take off his sunglasses, but promised he would do so once the first bell rang. So far, her teammates, Jake Long and crew, Juniper Lee and Violet Parr, Betty, Jack Dublin, and the Kid Heroes asked her about the windows. The other absent Teen Heroes **(Alice Wonders, Kim Possible and crew, her cousins Candi and Lillith mainly and whatever other ones I missed). **

Speaking of Kim, her purple-ish pink volkswagon pulled up next to her. The car came to a halt and then the engine shut off. Kim got out, yelling at Jim and Tim and Wade to knock it off with the none-sense or they would be walking home. Sami could see Ron snoozing in the passenger seat. Kim flashed her best friend a pearly white smile,

"Hey! What's-whoa! What up with the tinted windows?" Kim wondered,

"You'll find out when Ben, Justin and J.C. arrive." Sami said bluntly. Kim gave a puzzled look before giving the "Puppy Dog Pout",

"Pwease?" Kim asked, rubbing up against the brunette. Sami gave a smile and looked down at Kim,

"Sorry, Kimbo, but the Puppy Dog Pout wore off in third grade." Sami said.

The red head dropped the pout and decided to investigate the black and silver camaro. She looked all up under the car, behind the tires, and the gas tank. She even had Sami pop the trunk, only to have a very angry Saber barking at her, too which she screamed and jumped into Sami's arms,

"Why the hell do you have Saber in the trunk?" Kim hollered. Sami laughed and shushed the barking mad husky/wolf hybrid. Saber licked his lips and went back into his fully stocked sleeping area,

"He's my security system." Sami explained, taking a treat out of her pocket, throwing it to Saber. He snapped it out of the air. The brunette closed the trunk, being careful not to slam the hood on the poor dog. Kim got down as she let out a breath of relief. She glared at the taller and Sami gave another smile. Kim grabbed the front of the leather jacket that the taller wore,

"Tell me what's in the damn car!" Kim demanded. Sami shook her head and continued to laugh.

Then, J.C.'s car finally pulled up on Kim's side. Ben and Justin hopped out and Ben practically charged at Sami, not looking too pleased. He jabbed an index finger into Sami's abdomen,

"You. Left me. In a car. With. Two. Dumbasses!" Ben hollered, adding punches to every word into Sami's abs. She laughed and motioned for the other Teen Heroes to gather round, seeing that Candi and Lillith finally showed. Sami gently grasped Ben's wrists and gently pushed him back, still holding his fragile wrists, one hand fingered at the Omnitrix,

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Whatever the hell Justin is," Sami started, receiving a dirty look from Justin, "Mr. Wayne, my old man, wanted me to introduce a special person into Middleton."

"Is it Batgirl? Cause she's freaking hotter than hell!" Jake asked, getting a nudge from a peeved Rose. Sami shook her head,

"You wish, you horny Asian," Sami stated. Most of the teens laughed, "but seriously, I'm here to welcome a special edition from the Parker/Wayne Family to Middleton High School. And I very much hope that he likes it here."

"He? Who the hell..." Monique trailed off. Again, Sami nodded,

"HE would be my other baby brother, Richard John Grayson." Sami finished, opening the car door. Richard timidly got out the vehicle, giving a shy wave. Ben became livid,

"OTHER BABY BROTHER? WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL?" the brunette hollered with wide eyes. Dick hid behind Sami at the sudden outburst. The other Teen Heroes were absolutely confused. When the hell did Sami have ano-oh that's right. Ben was still fuming as his face was literally red with anger, cheeks puffing out and Dick swore that he could see the steam coming out of the other's ears.

Sami let out a breath and gave Ben a glare

"Yes, Ben. Other baby brother. He's the son of Bruce Wayne, of whom I am related to." Sami finished, staring down at Ben. The twelve year old still didn't look all too pleased. Ben glared at the young acrobat, who tried to not look in the brown haired boy's direction. Dick could practically feel the blush creeping up from under silky white skin.

Ben muttered a quiet "Whatever" under his breath. He yanked on the shorter boy's arm, making the ebony haired yelp in surprise. Ben studied the pale face with narrowed green eyes,

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, Rich Boy?" Ben asked, reaching slightly. Richard quickly brought his hands up and over, protecting his sunglasses. Ben raised a brow at this. What a total weirdo.

Richard grabbed at Ben's wrist and attempted to twist the hand off of his glasses. There was no way he was going to let this guy take off his shades until school officially started. Then again, he really didn't need to protect his identity here. He was already known, if Sami's introduction didn't make that perfectly clear.

Dick looked up at the slightly taller boy, who still had his two fingers near one of the lenses of Dick's shades. The tan digits held firm, as if ready to rip the eye coverings off of the raven-haired boy. Dick gave a blush of embarassment as the boy gave a harsh stare, studying him. Dick cleared his throat,

"Could you, um, please let go of my sunglasses?" he asked politely. Ben stood there and tapped a finger at his chin in a contemplating manner. He gave a loud hum noise,

"Nah, I'm good." Ben replied, slowly taking off the shades. The billionaire boy held a breath, not knowing why he was anxious. He heard a smacking of a hand to hand contact as Ben gave a sharp, "OW!". Sami stood over the two, wagging a finger at Ben,

"Leave him alone on his first day. It's okay if he's a bit shy. You were like that too when you first came to this school." Sami scolded. Ben furrowed his brows and gave an embarassed pout,

"Yeah, eight years ago. I was only four! Of course I would've hidden behind you the entire time!" Ben protested, "But I didn't wear dorky sunglasses!"

It was Gwen's turn to hit Ben, smacking him in the back of the head. He gave a pained yelp and rubbed at the stinging spot. Gwen gave a satisfied, "humph" and went back to talking to her friends. Sami rolled her eyes with a smile. Dick gave a shy smile, feeling a little bit better. Ben gave Gwen a glare before turning back to Dick, poking a tongue at the younger,

"I'm gonna go chill with Justin for a bit, since you're being a tard." Ben said, stomping away from the Teen Heroes and Dick.

Sami sighed and leaned against her car. She furiously rubbed her temples while she did so as an attempt to make the irritation go away. Sometimes Ben could be really stubborn and hard-headed. Did he think that she was replacing him? That she would pay attention to Dick more than she would to him? A touch on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Kim gave her a smile,

"Hey, don't worry. Ben's just probably a bit overwhemled. He'll probably get along with Dick just fine." Kim reassured.

Dick blew a piece of hair out of his face and gave a sad sigh, "Or he'll be whelmed enough to decide that he doesn't like me."

Sami looked down at the younger, running her fingers through his black locks. She huffed as she stared at his hair, wondering what to do with Ben and Dick. She got down on one knee in front of Dick so that she was down to eye level with the younger,

"I'm sure Ben will learn to like you a bit. He's just...a little nervous. Or overwhelmed, like Kim said. He's used to being the youngest of our family and he probably thinks that you're his "replacement". It's like most sibling relationships at first, but then they begin to get along. I promise that you two will end up being like best friends soon enough. Okay?" Sami explained as a reassurance to the boy. Dick gave a curt nod and smile. Sami gave him a hug.

They were soon seperated as soon as the bell rang. Dick grabbed his black back pack out of Sami's backseat. She did the same as the crowd of teenagers ran to the front entrance, not wanting to be late for first period. Dick took off his sunglasses and put them in his pack, shining blue eyes ready for the new day.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Hope to be getting back to NXT Generation Team...Peace!<strong>


End file.
